


counting cracks in the ceiling

by ElasticElla



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F, Podfic Available, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a crush. A pesky, small, witchy little crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	counting cracks in the ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> my words were: wise, witch, water, whack, and wheel

It started with a crush. A pesky, small, witchy little crush. Bonnie ignored it for the most part, writing it off as professional interest. Annalise was one of the best after all, it was only natural she should admire her to some degree. If she happened to admire her all alone in her bed with wet fingers, well, that was her business. And as long as it never came into the workplace, it wouldn't matter. 

The fractures in Annalise's marriage became apparent all too quickly. The two yelling behind a thin door, and a new set of four interns all with wide eyes. The four were all women, brilliant of course, and Bonnie didn't like the way Frank's eyes kept lingering on Bianca and Jordan. The year was choppy, Annalise's marriage getting worse, the students not pulling their weight, and Bonnie staying later and later to work. 

It was for productivity. 

(It definitely wasn't because she wanted to be there for her.) 

The next year they took on five for the first time, and once again Frank was going to pursue at least one. What's worse, it looked like Annalise might also. 

Bonnie could take the affair with Nate. He was attractive and sharp as a whip, and he wasn't looking for anything long lasting. Sure, she still thought she'd make a far better extramarital lover: Sam would never suspect her, she already practically lived in the house, and she knew Annalise far better than Nate ever would. (Than _anyone_ ever would, only Frank could come close.)

But Wes- Wes was not fair competition. 

Not only did he personify a puppy perfectly, but he would never have a quick affair and be on his way. He had too many morals, would be caught up in the _wrongness_ of it all- he'd linger. He'd fall in love with her probably, and Annalise would keep him until he graduated. (And even past then maybe. She _did_ have a ridiculous soft spot for the boy.) She could have dealt with Michaela or Laurel, could have joined or supported. 

She keeps telling herself that she'll stop thinking of it as a possibility.

(She knows it isn't. She knows Annalise far too well for the woman to be interested and not to have picked up on it.)

She knows it only makes it worse, makes the glances that probably mean nothing all too heavy with meaning. It makes her wish her lipstick was poisonous as Sam leans down to kiss her cheek- makes her wish she could just whack him instead, wailing on him until he runs away forever. It's unlikely Sam figured it out, and he's definitely not subtle enough to tease her this way, but panic still flutters in her chest every time he comes near. 

She still can't believe he's cheating on Annalise with undergrads. Young enough that they _must_ be in his classes, still ignorant of the world and fresh faced. It's a good thing she never respected him- he's neither wise nor entertaining- there was no disappointment when her deep dislike began. 

Bonnie still hasn't figured out why they were wed in the first place. It's far too deeply a personal question to ask (and how it pains her that she can't), so she's stuck with her imagination. Money and connections seem the most likely, but it's hard to imagine Annalise without a string of suitors. _This_ was really the best of the bunch? Romance also seems unlikely, she doesn't seem the type to need to wed for love. And no child ever shackled them together. 

The sudden pounding of rain on the windows pulls Bonnie a bit out of her head. She watches the water fall down in sheets, thinks she only has another three hours to sleep. Well, sleep was always overrated. She never had any time in the day for such self-indulgent and self-pitying thoughts, they were only allowed in her bedroom. (So they filled the room easily, ballooning up and pushing out any other thoughts.)

Someone's riding a bike by her window, the wheels making large splashes. It strikes her as ridiculous, and she makes a little bedtime story to go with it- she really ought to sleep for at least two and a half hours. 

_Wes riding his bike in the night, off to dispose of the evidence. Who died you ask? Why, Professor Keating's husband of course! He wasn't too happy to find out about the younger lover (as if he hasn't had a few), but the escalation brought about his death. Now we'll see how much he really learned in class, if he'll be sent to jail or Annalise's arms..._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(podfic) counting cracks in the ceiling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726223) by [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla)




End file.
